


Reconnection

by WriterMind01



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Garnet/Bismith friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterMind01/pseuds/WriterMind01
Summary: Bismuth and Garnet have a talk.A.N. : from sneak peak of "Everything's Changing"





	Reconnection

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from fanfiction.

"Are we really all that's left?" Bismuth asks as she senses Garnet exit the temple.

Garnet doesn't move from her position at the temple doors.

"Yes, we're all that's left. But we've been trying to find our comrades ever since the war ended," Garnet says.

"Is it going well?" Bismuth asks and turns toward Garnet.

Garnet doesn't answer but steps closer to stand in front of Bismuth.

"Come see." Garnet stretches out her hand, offering Bismuth to take it.

Bismuth looks at Garnet's hand then at Garnet. Even though she's been out for what - 5,300 years, Garnet was always her closest friend.

Bismuth looks back at Garnet's hand before finally reaching out and allowing Garnet to pull her to her feet.

As Bismuth stands, she allows Garnet to slip her hand free of her own and lead the way to the temple door.

Bismuth follows Garnet through the temple. It looks a lot different than the last time she's been here, but everything still seems the same.

As they make their way to The Burning Room, Bismuth couldn't help but smile. She knows that even though this place is connected to the heart of the temple, that this is all Garnet's space.

Bismuth's smile doesn't last long as she sees the many bubbled gems; some whole, some shards, some their comrade, some not.

"These are not all our comrade, are they?" Bismuth turns once again toward Garnet.

Garnet simple shakes her head. "Most of the gems here are corrupted. We hope that by bubbling them, we could find a way to heal them."

"What about Rose? What about her healing power?"

Garnet frowns slightly. "Rose couldn't find a way and now with her gone and Steven still so inexperienced .. I don't know if we'll," Garnet stops talking and looks away.

"It was just you and Pearl .. and I'm guessing the Amethyst. Rose left you in charge," Bismuth says and a frown stretches across her lips.

Garnet doesn't say anything but nods her head.

"I'm sorry." Bismuth reaches out and gently grabs Garnet's hand.

For the first time in a long time, Bismuth can see the Garnet she fought along side with all those years ago and how truly tired Garnet is.


End file.
